Modern interface controls are integrating electronic touch sensors to detect inputs. Conventional sensor surfaces based on force sensing resistors generally suffer from relative insensitivity to the application of very light input force or the removal of very light input force due to the materials used and the density of material necessary to achieve a functional sensor. Different sensors are currently being employed to prevent retail theft and many of the sensor configurations provide ambiguous signals or are too slow to be effective in theft prevention.